Don't Leave: Regulus and Barty
by creativeamber
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. has a nightmare and climbs in Regulus Black's bed. A lot better than it sounds.


****

AN- A story I wrote in about two days and ten minutes. Barty Crouch Jr. and Regulus Black. I could have added more, but I'm lazy!

**Disclaimer- If Harry Potter was mine, Barty and Regulus would end up together, neither dead/without a soul.**

* * *

Forth year, Regulus Black lay in his bed at Hogwarts. He was only half-asleep having not been able to sleep that night, when someone climbed in behind him, pulling at his blanket.

"Barty?" Regulus asked his best friend, Barty Crouch Jr.

"What?" Barty asked in Regulus ear.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I had a nightmare." He muttered scooting closer to Regulus. Regulus sighed and rolled over to face Barty.

"What was it about?" Regulus asked lazily as he saw Barty's strawberry blonde hair.

"I don't want to tell you." Barty said closing his eyes.

"Tell me." Regulus pressured now curious.

"Forget it. Just don't leave me." Barty said in a whisper while shaking his head.

"Come on, if it was that bad, it helps to get it out . . . Wait," Regulus said when he realized what Barty said. "Do you think I'm going to leave?"

Regulus moved his arm over to his friends face and tipped Barty's face up to look at him.

Barty looked at Regulus with worried eyes. "Don't leave," Barty whispered then licked his lips. "Please."

"I won't." Regulus whispered without knowing why. Barty smiled sadly and scooted closer to Regulus.

Regulus closed his eyes.

Regulus suddenly wanted to forget everything in the world, and just hold onto his friend.

Regulus looked at Barty again. His grey eyes met Barty's brown, and something happened.

Barty leaned closer to Regulus, their nosed almost touching and Regulus could feel Barty's hot breath as he closed his eyes, and Barty gently pressed his lips to his.

Regulus was expecting this, but it still surprised him. Barty's lips were warm and soft. Regulus had kissed many girls and even some boys, but none were like kissing Barty.

Regulus could only hoped nothing bad happened after this.

Barty pulled away slowly and opened his eyes the same time as Regulus. They stared blankly at each other for a while, not knowing what to do next.

"I had a nightmare that you would leave me after I did that," Barty said suddenly moving uneasily. "I think it came true. I should go back to my own bed."

Barty started to get out of the bed. Regulus didn't want him to go. He wanted Barty to stay with him, in this bed, forever.

"Wait," Regulus said reaching his hand out to catch Barty's wrist before he jumped off the bed.

Barty looked at him with a questioning face. "Don't leave." Regulus muttered pulling Barty back in the bed.

Barty smiled and wrapped himself in the blanket and Regulus arms. "I hoped you would say that."

"Goodnight Barty." Regulus muttered tightening his grip on Barty.

"Night Regulus."

* * *

**The End! Lol. I think I did pretty good at this. I'm happy I decided to write it. It was just an idea that was in my head.**

**Oh, one more thing. My cousin Kane is writing a story and he wants to put it on this website. Since this is only for fanfic stuff, I told him he couldn't. But I decided to add it to this!**

**_

* * *

_**

Halloween

Once it was a dark night it was cold. It was Halloween every kid was in a custom except one girl .

She forgot all about it.

She thought it was a day later .

Then she ran outside and hurried home.

She grabbed her custom and went back across the street.

She went to the dressing room to put on her custom.

Then she heard a noise.

She did not know what it was.

She checked in the stalls but she didn't see anything.

Then she went to tell her teacher but she wasn't there.

Everyone was gone but school was only half way over.

She was so scared so she called her best friend Mary.

But when she looked at her phone it was dead.

She was going to leave but the doors were locked.

Then she went to look for her teachers keys in her class room.

When she got there she saw blood all over the desk.

* * *

**That's it. BYE!!**


End file.
